Hello! Project
L' Hello! Project (ハロー!プロジェクト) è l'insieme di tutti i gruppi e di tutte le idol dell'agenzia Up-Front Group. Il gruppo è amministrato dall'UP-FRONT PROMOTION. Molti dei lavori delle artiste dell'Hello! Project sono pubblicizzati dall'Up-Front Works'' 'sotto le etichette discografiche zetima, PICCOLO TOWN o hachama. La "madre" di tutti i gruppi dell'Hello! Project sono le Morning Musume. A causa del numero di membri graduati nel corso degli anni, le Morning Musume sono da allora state superate in anzianità dalle ℃ -ute, che ora sono presenti in primo piano in molti aspetti della compagnia. Il produttore nonché autore di tutti i testi del gruppo è Tsunku, il leader degli Sharan Q. L'attuale leader dell'Hello! Project è la leader delle ANGERME, Wada Ayaka. Mentre la sub-leader dell'Hallo! Project è la leader delle Mornig Musume., Fukumura Mizuki. Storia 1997-2002 Il produttore giapponese Tsunku creò il gruppo nel 1997 attraverso un’audizione per trovare una voce femminili alla sua band, gli Sharan Q. L’audizione si svolse nel programma telesivo giapponese Asayan. La vincitrice fu Heike Michiyo, che diventò una solista in quello che più avanti sarebbe diventato Hello! Project. Tsunku decise di creare un gruppo femminile formato dalle cinque finaliste: Nakazawa Yuko, Abe Natsumi, Iida Kaori, Fukuda Asuka e Ishiguro Aya. Lanciarono la sfida di vendere 50,000 copie del loro demo, "Ai no Tane", con solo cinque giorni di eventi promozionali. Il gruppo riuscì nell’impresa con solo quattro giorni di eventi promozionali (Novembre 1997) e così Tsunku cominciò la sua missione di creare il più famoso gruppo femminile più famoso in Giappone. Il singolo di debutto delle Morning Musume, "Morning Coffee", uscì il 28 Gennaio 1998 sotto l'etichetta discografica'' One Up Music'' e raggiunse il 6° posto nella classifica settimanale della Oricon. La prima apparizione del gruppo fu durante un live nell'Agosto del 1998, alla Shibuya Public Hall (adesso Shibuya C.C. Lemon Hall), sotto il nome di "Michiyo Heike e le Morning Musume" (平家みちよとモーニング娘。), il fan club del gruppo si chiamava "Hello!". I primi "gruppi" legati alle Morning Musume furono le Tanpopo e le Petitmoni, creati ad Ottobre. Le prime audizioni "Michiyo Heike & Morning Musume Imotōbun Audition" ebbero luogo e venne aggiunta la Seconda Generazione delle Morning Musume, formata da Ichii Sayaka, Yaguchi Mari e Yasuda Kei. Nel Gennaio del 1999, furono aperte le audizioni per le Country Musume, intitolate "Idol o Sagase!" (アイドルをさがせ!, Search For an Idol!). Nell'Aprile dello stesso anno, il fanclub delle ragazze venne rinominato ufficialmente "Hello! Project". Le audizione vennero trasmesse su ASAYAN tra Aprile e Luglio, le vincitrici formarono le Taiyo to Ciscomoon e le Coconuts Musume. A Luglio si tenne il primo concerto sotto il nome Hello! Project, "Hello! Project '99 at Yokohama Arena". Il primo gruppo misto fu formato nel Marzo del 2000 e rilasciò il "tema" dell'Hello! Project come B-side del primo singolo. Il primo show televisivo dell'Hello! Project, "Hello! Morning", fu mandato in onda tra il 2001 e il 2005. Nel Marzo del 2001 la leader delle Morning Musume Nakazawa Yuko annunciò la sua Graduation dal gruppo. La cerimonia ebbe luogo ad Aprile, durante la quale Nakazawa fu nominata leader dell'intero Hello! Project. La ragazza fu il primo membro nella storia dell'Hello! Project ad avere una Graduation, riuscendo così a catturare l'attenzione dei media e della stampa. Tra Aprile e Giugno del 2002, si tennero le prima audizioni per le Hello! Project Kids. Le vincitrici avrebbero formato più avanti le Berryz Koubou e le ℃-ute. 2006-presente All'inizio del 2006, visto il gran numero di Graduation di molti membri dell'Hello! Project, molti fan cominciarono a perdere interesse nel gruppo, cancellandosi dal fanclub ufficiale e rifiutandosi di comprare i gadgets. Questa fase è denominata "Secondo Haromageddon" (Hello! + Armageddon). Nel Febbraio dello stesso anno, il membro delle Morning Musume nonchè sub-leader del duo W, Kago Ai, fu sorpresa a fumare in pubblico quando ancora era minorenne e a frequentare un uomo più grande di lei. Kago fu sospesa dalle sue attività per poi tornare poco dopo al suo lavoro. Il 26 Marzo del 2007, Kago fu di nuovo sorpresa a fumare. Il suo contratto fu immediatamente cancellato e dovette lasciare il gruppo senza alcuna cerimonia di Graduation, che divenne la prassi per i membri che avevano disonorato se stessi e il gruppo. A Giugno fu annunciato che Konno Asami, che aveva lasciato l'Hello! Project un anno prima per andare all'università, sarebbe ritornata. Konno divenne la prima persona a ritornare nell'Hello! Project dopo una Graduation. Ad Ottobre Tsunku creò nuovi gruppi, le NICE GIRL Project! e le THE Possible, un gruppo formato interamente da Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. Subito dopo, Goto Maki delle Morning Musume, restata in attiva per un certo periodo, lasciò l'Hello! Project per diventare una solista sotto l'etichetta Avex. Nel 2007, l'Hello! Project tenne delle audizioni a Taiwan "Morning Family New Star Audition" per trovare nuovi membri stranieri. Nell'Aprile del 2008 fu annunciato il debutto delle Hello! Pro Kansai nel gruppo SI☆NA. Anche se furono apparse in televisione precedentemente, il gruppo non aveva ancora rilasciato alcun singolo. A Settembre fu annunciato che le vincitrici delle audizioni a Taiwan avrebbero formato le Ice Creamusume (アイスクリー娘。), per un totale di sei ragazze. Il 19 Ottobre del 2008, l'Hello! Project annunciò che l'intero Elder Club avrebbe avuto la sua Graduation il 31 Marzo del 2009. Il 2008 viene ricordato come unico anno in cui le Morning Musume non parteciparono al festival annuale Kōhaku Uta Gassen, dopo 10 anni consecutivi. L'unico membro dell'Hello! Project che partecipò quell'anno fu Satoda Mai, diventando la prima Country Musume a partecipare. Nel Febbraio del 2009 furono annunciate le audizione dell'Hello! Project nel Sud Corea. L'1 Febbraio del 2009, alla Yokohama Arena, l'Hello! Project tenne il più grande concerto di sempre, "Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~", al quale parteciparono 21 gruppi e 72 membri. L'ex membro Tsuji Nozomi si esibì nel suo primo evento ufficiale dopo un anno e nove mesi, dopo aver sposato l'attore Sugiura Taiyō nel Giugno del 2007 e dato alla luce una bambina, Noa, nel Novembre di quell'anno. Durante il concerto, l'ex-leader dell'Hello! Project Nakazawa Yuko passò il titolo alla leader delle Morning Musume Takahashi Ai. Questa Graduation di massa provocò un altro calo di fan, con altre cancellazioni dal fanclub. Questo periodo è considerato il "Il Terzo Haromageddon". Sempre nel 2009, molti dei vecchi gruppi inattivi ebbero nuova vita. Le Tanpopo, le Minimoni, le Petitmoni, le ZYX, le Aa! e le v-u-den ebbero una nuova formazione. Questi gruppi si unirono in un unico gruppo da concerto, "le Champloo". Ad agosto, le Morning Musume rilasciarono il loro 40° singolo. Nel Febbraio del 2009 furono annunciate delle nuove audizioni in Sud Corea. La vincitrice fu Jang Da Yeon. Alla fine di Ottobre 2010, Suzuki Airi delle ℃-ute apparì sulla copertina del numero di Dicembre della rivista UP to boy insieme a Mayu Watanabe delle AKB48. Fu la prima volta che l'Hello! Project e le AKB48 collaborarono. Il 30 Settembre del 2011, Takahashi Ai ebbe la sua Graduation, lasciando il titolo di leader delle Morning Musume e dell'Hello! Project a Niigaki Risa. Nel 2011 furono aggiunte 13 ragazze all'Hello! Project: la Nona Generazione delle Morning Musume, la Decima Generazione delle Morning Musume e la Seconda Generazione delle S/mileage. Quattro ragazze, invece, lasciarono il progetto: la leader delle Morning Musume Takahashi Ai, il membri delle eS/mileage Ogawa Saki, Maeda Yuuka e Kosuga Fuyuka. Il 2 Gennaio 2012, durante il tour invernale dell'Hello! Project, la leader delle Morning Musume e dell'Hello! Project Niigaki Risa annunciò che la sua Graduation si sarebbe tenuta durante l'ultima data del tour di primavera del 2012. Dopo la sua Graduation, Michishige Sayumi prese il suo posto come leader delle Morning Musume e dell'Hello! Project. Il 21 Giugno, 2012, durante il tour "Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~", Mano Erina annunciò la sua Graduation dall'Hello! Project, che si sarebbe tenuta durante l'ultima data del tour invernale 2013. Oggi, l'Hello! Project è formato dai membri delle Morning Musume.'18, delle Kobushi Factory, delle Tsubaki Factory, delle ANGERME (precedentemente chiamate S/mileage), delle Juice=Juice, dalle Country Girls, dall'Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, dall'Hello! Pro Hokkaido. Membri ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *17° Gen: Ichioka Reina• *19° Gen: Inoue Hikaru(L)' *22° Gen: Horie Kizuki *23° Gen: Takase Kurumi *24° Gen: Maeda Kokoro, Kanatsu Mizuki *25° Gen: Noguchi Kurumi, Ono Kotomi, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara, Kiyono Momohime *26° Gen: Nishida Shiori, Yamazaki Yuhane, Hashisako Rin *27° Gen: Shimakura Rika, Hibi Marina, Eguchi Saya, Doi Rena, Okamura Minami, Matsunaga Riai, Yamada Ichigo, Nakayama Natsume ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Ota Haruka *Sato Hikari *Ishiguri Kanami *Kawano Minori *Kitagawa Ryo *Kudo Yume *Yamazaki Mei |} *Da Giugno 2017 Ichioka Reina è stata selezionata per diventare la leader di un nuovo gruppo Leader Leader dell'Hello! Project ;Sub-leaders dell'Hello! Project *La posizione di sub-leader è stata stabilita 1 Gennaio 2017, quando Wada Ayaka è diventata la sesta leader dell'Hello! Project. Attuali Leader dei gruppi attuali Leadership dei gruppi Discografia Album *2001.12.19 Cover Morning Musume (カバー・モーニング娘。) *2002.10.30 CLUB Hello! TRANCE REMIX *2002.12.18 Cover Morning Musume Hello! Project! (カバー・モーニング娘。ハロー! プロジェクト!) *2003.01.29 Hip Hits! Morning Musume Hello! Project! INTERNATIONAL COLLECTION *2008.12.10 Hello! Project Special Unit Mega Best (ハロー! プロジェクト スペシャルユニット メガベスト) *2008.12.10 Hello! Project Shuffle Unit Mega Best (ハロー! プロジェクト シャッフルユニット メガベスト) *2009.07.15 Chanpuru 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ (チ'ャンプル 1～ハッピーマリッジソングカバー集～) Altri Album * 2001.11.29 FOLK SONGS (Ichii Sayaka e Nakazawa Yuko) * 2001.11.29 The Douyou Pops 1 Christmas to Fuyu no Uta Shuu (ザ・童謡ポップス1 クリスマスと冬のうた集) * 2002.02.20 The Douyou Pops 2 Haru no Uta Shuu (ザ・童謡ポップス2　春のうた集) * 2002.05.22 FOLK SONGS 2 (Nakazawa Yuko, Melon Kinenbi, Matsuura Aya e Ishii Rika) * 2002.06.25 The Douyou Pops 3 Natsu no Uta Shuu (ザ･童謡ポップス3 夏のうた集) * 2002.09.04 The Douyou Pops 4 Aki no Uta Shuu (ザ･童謡ポップス4 秋のうた集) * 2002.10.23 FS3 FOLK SONGS 3 (Nakazawa Yuko, Goto Maki e Fujimoto Miki) * 2002.12.04 Shinsaku Douyou Pops 1 (新作童謡ポップス (一)) * 2003.03.06 Shinsaku Douyou Pops 2 (新作童謡ポップス (二)) * 2003.05.21 FS4 FOLK SONGS 4 (Nakazawa Yuko, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari e le Melon Kinenbi) * 2004.02.25 FS5 Sotsugyou (FS5 卒業) (Nakazawa Yuko, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Goto Maki, Matsuura Aya e le Country Musume) Petit Best Compilation *2000.04.26 Petit Best ~Ki Ao Aka~ (プッチベスト～黄青あか～) *2001.12.19 Petit Best 2 ~3・7・10~ (プッチベスト2～三・7・10～) *2002.12.18 Petit Best 3 (プッチベスト3) *2003.12.17 Petit Best 4 (プッチベスト4) *2004.12.22 Petit Best 5 (プッチベスト5) *2005.12.26 Petit Best 6 (プッチベスト6) *2006.12.20 Petit Best 7 (プッチベスト7) *2007.12.12 Petit Best 8 (プッチベスト8) *2008.12.10 Petit Best 9 (プッチベスト9) *2009.12.02 Petit Best 10 (プッチベスト10) *2010.12.15 Petit Best 11 (プッチベスト11) *2011.12.07 Petit Best 12 (プッチベスト12) *2012.12.05 Petit Best 13 (プッチベスト13) Festival dello Sport *2001.03.31 Hello! Project Daiundōkai (Saitama Super Arena) *2002.11.03 Hello! Project Daiundōkai (Osaka Dome) *2003.11.16 Hello! Project Sports Festival 2003 (Osaka Dome) *2003.11.22 Hello! Project Sports Festival 2003 (Tokyo Dome) *2004.11.14 Hello! Project Sports Festival 2004 (Toyota Stadium) *2004.12.05 Hello! Project Sports Festival 2004 (Saitama Super Arena) *2006.03.19 Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 ~Hello!Diva Athlete~ (Saitama Super Arena) Show Radiofonici Molte ragazze dell'Hello! Project hanno condotto show radiofonici. Hanno svolto i ruoli di ospiti, annunciatrici delle anteprime dei nuovi singoli, speaker e altri ruoli. Show Attuali Vecchi Show Show Televisivi *1999-01-05 to 2002-03-26 Idol wo Sagase! (アイドルをさがせ！) *2000-01-04 to 2000-09-29 Morning Musume no Heso (モーニング娘。のへそ) *2000-04-02 to 2007-04-01 Hello! Morning (ハロー！モーニング) *2000-10-02 to 2001-03-30 Bishoujo Nikki (美少女日記) *2001-04-02 to 2001-09-28 Bishoujo Kyouiku (美少女教育) *2001-10-01 to 2002-03-29 Shin Bishoujo Nikki (新・美少女日記) *2002-04-01 to 2002-09-27 Bishoujo Kyouiku II (美少女教育II) *2002-04-02 to 2002-12-24 Morning Musume Tsuushin (モーニング娘。通信) *2002-09-30 to 2003-03-28 Bishoujo Nikki III (美少女日記III) *2003-03-31 to 2003-09-27 Sexy Onnajyuku (セクシー女塾) *2003-09-29 to 2003-12-26 Soreyuke! Gorokkies (それゆけ!ゴロッキーズ) *2004-01-05 to 2004-04-02 Yoroshiku! Senpai (よろしく!センパイ) *2004-04-05 to 2004-10-01 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) *2004-10-04 to 2004-12-24 Majokko Rikachan no Magical Biyuuden (魔女っ娘。梨華ちゃんのマジカル美勇伝) *2005-01-05 to 2005-04-01 Musume Document 2005 (娘。ドキュメント2005) *2005-04-04 to 2006-05-05 Musume DOKYU! (娘DOKYU!) *2006-03-03 to 2006-11-24 Hello Pro Hour (Online only) *2006-05-08 to 2006-09-29 Musume DOKYU! Eruda Yonchoume no Hitobito (娘DOKYU!～絵流田4丁目の人々～) *2006-10-02 to 2008-03-28 Uta Doki! Pop Classics (歌ドキッ！～ポップクラシックス～) *2006-11-04 to 2007-02-17 ℃-ute has come. *2007-04-08 to 2008-09-28 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008-03-31 to 2008-10-03 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー！) *2008-10-06 to 2009-03-27 Yorosen! (よろセン！) Vendite Totali *(Fino al 23 Aprile 2013)'' Per Gruppo Per vendite Hello! Project Singoli più venduti *Morning Musume - LOVE Machine (1,760,000) *Petitmoni - Chokotto LOVE (1,123,610) *Minimoni - Minimoni. Jankenpyon! / Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu Daisukki! (763,380) *Akagumi 4 - Akai Nikkichou (507,850) *Goto Maki - Ai no Bakayarou (434,790) *Tanpopo - Koi wo Shichaimashita! (386,830) *Matsuura Aya - ♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡ (224,480) *Country Musume - Hajimete no Happy Birthday (142,340) *Morning Musume Sakura Gumi - Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ (81,866) *Abe Natsumi - 22sai no Watashi (81,460) *Morning Musume Otome Gumi - Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ (75,351) *Nakazawa Yuko - Karasu no Nyoubou (74,700) *Kusumi Koharu - Balalaika (72,709) *Heike Michiyo - GET (70,260) *Fujimoto Miki - Romantic Ukare Mode (62,000) *BeriKyuu - Chou HAPPY SONG (56,895) *MilkyWay - Anataboshi (49,492) *℃-ute - Crazy Kanzen na Otona (51,904) *Buono! - Honto no Jibun (42,035) *W - Aa Ii Na! (41,581) *Berryz Koubou - Dschinghis Khan (37,096) *S/mileage - Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (36,513) *GAM - Thanks! (36,477) *V-u-den - Koi no Nukegara (33,250) *High-King - C\C (Cinderella\Complex) (31,693) (only single) *Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai - Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA (30,714) *Mano Erina - Otome no Inori (25,228) *ZYX - Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH (19,086) *Shugo Chara Egg! - Minna no Tamago (17,306) *Ongaku Gatas - Narihajimeta Koi no BELL (14,527) *Iida Kaori - Aegekai ni Dakarete (12,482) *Guardians 4 - Going On! (11,677) *Coconuts Musume - Halation Summer / Summer Night Town (English Version) (9,730) *Athena & Robikerottsu - Seishun! LOVE Lunch (6,371) *Maeda Yuki - Nishi Shinjuku de Atta Hito (3,030) *Lilpri - Little-Princess☆Pri! (2,749) Singoli meno venduti *Petitmoni - Pittari Shitai X'mas! (300,320) *Morning Musume Sakura Gumi - Sakura Mankai (61,929) *Tanpopo - BE HAPPY Koi no Yajirobee (60,450) *Morning Musume Otome Gumi - Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ (53,331) *Morning Musume - Pyocopyoco Ultra (34,050) *MilkyWay - Tan Tan Taan! (26,681) *Fujimoto Miki - Okitegami (24,746) *BeriKyuu - Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (24,745) *GAM - LU LU LU (21,836) *S/mileage - Koi ni Booing Buu! (20,954) *℃-ute - Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko (19,830) *W - Miss Love Tantei (18,099) *Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai - Itoshiki Tomo e (17,762) *Country Musume - Shining Itoshiki Anata (16,450) *Minimoni - Mirakururun Grand Purin! / Pi~hyara Kouta (16,410) *Goto Maki - Secret (14,861) *Kusumi Koharu - Hapi☆Hapi Sunday! (14,468) *ZYX - Shiroi TOKYO (13,969) *Mano Erina - My Days for You (12,622) *Buono! - Natsu Dakara! (12,554) *Shugo Chara Egg! - Shugo Shugo! (10,899) *V-u-den - Jaja Uma Paradise (10,236) *Berryz Koubou - Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! (9,634) *Ongaku Gatas - Yattarouze! (9,042) *Guardians 4 - PARTY TIME (8,722) *Iida Kaori - Door no Mukou de Bell ga Natteta (6,422) *Athena & Robikerottsu - Shouri no BIG WAVE!!! (5,913) *Abe Natsumi - Ameagari no Niji no you ni (4,696) *Nakazawa Yuko - Danna-sama (2,853) *Lilpri - Idolulu (2,671) *Coconuts Musume - Watashi mo "I LOVE YOU" (2,540) Lista prezzi dei prodotti dell'Hello! Project (in Yen) *Singolo Regular Edition CD: 1000JPY *Singolo Limited Edition CD+DVD: 1600JPY *Singolo Limited Edition CD: 1200JPY *Singolo V DVD: 1500JPY *Event V DVD: 2000JPY *Concert DVD: 3800JPY *Concert Blu-ray: 5714JPY *Music Video Collection: 3000JPY *Album Regular Edition CD: 3000JPY *Album Limited Edition CD+DVD: 3600JPY Articoli Correlati *Concerti Hello! Project *Gruppi Hello! Project *Audizioni Hello! Project *Colori dei Membri Link Esterni * Sito Web Ufficiale dell'Hello! Project * Sito Ufficiale dell'Hello! Project di Taiwan * Hello!Online * Merce Ufficiale dell'Hello! Project * Canale UFACTORY |} Categoria:Gruppi Categoria:Gruppi Principali Categoria:Hello! Project cs:Hello! Project de:Hello! Project en:Hello! Project es:Hello! Project fr:Hello! Project